playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Joel and Ellie Moveset
Joel and Ellie are the playable character and one of the primary protagonists of the upcoming video game The Last of Us and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography THE LAST OF US Joel's Bio *Twenty years after the initial plague that eliminated millions of people across the United States, Joel is known as a man who runs drugs and weapons through the quarantine zone in Boston. At some point he also became acquainted with a woman known as Tess, who maintains the underground market (of the local Boston area) and specializes in contraband. The two appear to work with each other frequently, and they've seemed to retain a respectful alliance by the start of the game. Ellie's Bio *Ellie is a 14 year old orphan who grew up in an oppressive military quarantine zone in Boston, Massachusetts. However, Ellie was born after the fungal pandemic spread, and has no knowledge of the world prior to the incident. THE LEGACY OF JOEL AND ELLIE: *''The Last of Us'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Jimmy Hopkins Reason: Joel and Ellie meet Jimmy. However, the former starts to hit on Ellie, much to Joel's annoyance. He says to Jimmy about how he should have more respect in a time or crisis. Jimmy goes angry, starts trash-talking and points his slingshot to Joel. (Based on LeeHatake93's Jimmy moveset.) Connection: Both come from games in which the player must survive. Jimmy must "survive" the stress of high school life and bullying, Joel and Ellie must literally survive in a post-apocalyptic world. Ending Gameplay Joel is able to perform different combos with melee and guns and although is mostly seen as a "Hit and Run" character, he has good melee potential. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Melee Hit' - - Joel Hits the opponent. *'Ellie Switchblade Stab' - or + - Behind Joel, Ellie dashes forward and stabs the opponent with a knife. *'Upward Ellie Knife Slash' - + - Similiar to Ellie Knife Stab, but instead in a upwards angle. *'Commando Roll' - + - Joel rolls forward, tripping the opponent. *'Aerial Melee Hit' - (Air) - Chuck does a Jump Kick. *'Aerial Ellie Switchblade Stab' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upward Ellie Switchblade Slash' - + (Air) *'Stomping Down' - Down (Air) - Joel does several stomps in the air while going down. center (Triangle Moves) *'Machete' - - Joel slashes the opponent with his machete. *'Revolver' - or + - Joel fires his revolver. *'Shotgun' - + - Joel shoots his Shotgun. *'Throwable Objects' - + - Joel throws plants, bricks and etc. *'Aerial Machete' - (Air) *'Aerial Revolver' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Shotgun' - + (Air) *'Aerial Throwable Objects' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Switchblade Throw' - - Ellie throws her switchblade. *'Ellie Throwable Objects' - or + - Same as Joel, but she only launches plants. *'Ellie Pistol' - + - Ellie shoots her 9mm pistol. *'Ellie Pipe Blow' - + - Ellie hits the opponent with a pipe (as seen in Bill's safe house cinematic) *'Aerial Switchblade Throw' - (Air) *'Aerial Ellie Throwable Objects' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Ellie Pistol' - + (Air) *'Aerial Ellie Pipe Blow' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Switchblade Grab' - or - Joel grabs Ellie's switchblade and then slashes his opponent with it. *'Revolver Grab' - - Joel throws the opponent up and starts shooting him with a revolver. *'Stomp' - - Joel throws the opponent down and stomps his face. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Ellie Rifle' - (Level 1): Ellie shoots her rifle, killing everyone she hits. *'Debris Fall' - (Level 2): Joel looks upwards and sees debris falling on him and Ellie. They evade, but the opponents get crushed. *'The Last of Us' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Joel and Ellie running from the infected and hiding in Bill's safe house. The opponents must flee the hords of infected taking every single platform of the stage. All touched by the infected will be killed. Intros and Outros Introduction Joel is shown cocking up his weapons and Ellie readyies her Switchblade. Winning Screen Joel and Ellie High Five. Losing Screen An infected bites Joel, and Ellie tries to save him. Costumes The Survivor The default appearance of Joel. He as he appears in The Last of Us. Bill Costume Unlocked at Level 10, Joel dressed as Bill. 3rd costume TBA (Last of Us release) Minion Bill *He can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Joel and Ellie. Category:Blog posts